


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Missing &/or Dead Character, Tornado, aftermath of said tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: A spring tornado takes something dear to the Septic family





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Marvin loved spring. Watching the earth slowly bloom again after a long winter never failed to delight him. And then there were the spring storms. Watching lightning streak across the sky while thunder rumbled overhead was one of his favorite things to do. He never truly understood why some people feared storms.

 

Well...he used to not understand.

 

The day had been so beautiful. Sun gently warmed the earth as birds chirped and bees buzzed around freshly bloomed flowers. It had been the first truly warm day that spring and JJ and Marvin took advantage of it by opening all the windows in the house. The smell of clean spring air did wonders for helping Marvin focus on his magical studies. JJ had to come bring him both lunch and dinner, the magician too focused to bother leaving his room. Then the first cool wind of night blew through his window, forcing Marvin to pay attention to the outside world. He frowned as he turned towards the window, curtains rustling almost violently in the strangely cold wind. Had he really been that focused that he didn't notice the temperature slowly dip down? And the high winds were concerning.

 

_'Were we supposed to get storms tonight?'_ Marvin pondered, approaching the open window. He was pretty sure they weren't. He usually remembered when storms were forecasted, the extra energy produced by storms was handy with certain spells and potions.

 

His eyes widened as he looked outside. The sky was angry and almost sick looking, dark clouds churning in the green sky. But...that never happened...except....

 

Marvin gasped and teleported to the living room, startling Anti who yelped and broke into several glitches before solidifying again.

 

**"Dud̛e w̧ha̵t ţhe͝ fuc̶k?"̡** Anti hissed then exclaimed **"͜Hey̵!"͢** when Marvin snatched the remote.

 

"Not now Anti. I need to check the weather." Marvin muttered, eyes scanning the channels quickly, searching for the right one.

 

**"The ̴w̢e͏a̸th͡er?͠ ͟W̛hy...? ͞Oh."̡**  Anti had turned to look out the window, eyes widening when he saw the sky,  **"O̢h ̨shi̷t."͘**

 

_"...eed everyone in Douglas County to take shelter immediately. We have a confirmed sighting of a category f5 tornado in this area. I repeat, an f5 tornado has been confirmed on the ground and everyone in Douglas County NEEDS to take shelter."_ Marvin paled when he found the station he wanted, the serious tone of the normally cheerful weatherman sending fear through him.

 

**"̴Uh̕h̴ isn̨'̨t̢ ͢that͢ oųr co͡u͞nty͟?̴"**  Anti spoke up, eyes fixated on the sky out the window.

 

"...yes. We need to gather supplies and get in the basement. Now Anti!" Marvin snapped when the glitch just stared at him.

 

Anti jumped and glitched away. Marvin was slightly surprised that worked but shook it off and ran to grab stuff and find JJ and Jack. The sirens outside began to go off just as he found the mute.

 

"C'mon Jamie! To the basement!" Marvin said over the sirens, shoving the blankets in his arms at JJ to carry.

 

"Marvin! What's going on??" Jack's voice came from down the hall, his head poking out of his recording room.

 

"Tornado! We need to go. Now!"

 

Jack's eyes widened in shock and he darted back in the room before coming out a moment later, carrying his large water bottle. Marvin ran to Chase's room, digging in Chase's closet before he finally found what he was looking for.

 

"Ah ha! Please still work." Marvin whispered, doing a mental cheer when the portal radio he had dug out came to life. He teleported to the basement, pleased to see Anti, JJ, and Jack were there and Anti had grabbed some food and water bottles.

 

He fortified the basement door with his magic just as he started to hear what sounded almost like a train in the distance.

 

"I texted the others. Henrik and Jackie both found shelter in town. I haven't heard from Chase yet though." Jack spoke up from where he sat next to JJ.

 

**"H͝e s̷aid he w̸as ͟g͝ǫi҉ng t͠o̶ th̨e̕ g͡roc͜e̸ry storę a̡ft̸e̕r͡ d̸ro͜pp͝ing of͟f͏ hi̡s̕ ̧kids a͘t ͢S͝ta̛c̡y̕'͝s͏.҉ P̕robab̡ly t̢o̷o͠k sh͡e̶lter i͠n͠ t҉he̵ s̕to̸r͢e̡.̡"** Anti mentioned.

 

"Yea probably." Marvin murmured distractedly, eyes on the ceiling.

 

The rumbling was getting closer. Marvin could even ever so faintly feel the vibrations in the earth. He wondered if Anti could feel it too. Judging by how Anti would periodically glitch, Marvin would bet Anti could at least feel something.

 

_"Marvin...your magic will hold the door...right?"_ One of JJ's slides appeared before the magician's eyes.

 

Marvin blinked and turned to JJ with a small smile, "Of course, Jamie. Even if the house falls down my magic will keep us safe."

 

The rumbling was now a dull roar, like a furious hell beast chasing its prey. Marvin and the others flinched when they heard the distant sound of glass shattering.

 

Then...the hell beast was upon them. Above them wood groaned and metal tore and glass shattered.  Despite the magic protecting the basement, everyone cowered on the floor, covering their heads as it sounded like hell was raining down upon them, the foundation rumbling around them. Marvin thinks Jack or maybe even Anti yelled something but the chaos above was overwhelming and all that Marvin could hear.

 

And then just as quickly the sound faded. The floor slowly stopped its movement, the sounds of wood and metal and glass growing further away. Yet even when all was silent the four didn't move. It was as if this terrible act of nature had paralyzed them.

 

Marvin wasn't sure how long they remained like that but he knew it must have been awhile as they didnt move until the sirens went off again. He gradually looked up around him, taking in how the others were doing. Jack and JJ were huddled together, trembling slightly with either fear or adrenaline. Or both. Anti was a bit further away, his complexion pale and his glitching more erratic than usual. Marvin looked down at himself and saw how his own hands shook.

 

"Is...is everyone ok?" Jack spoke up, his wide eyes moving to each of them in turn.

 

Marvin swallowed and nodded, "Yea...yea we're ok. We're all ok." Thank God. If they hadn't see the weather...or heard the sirens...

 

Marvin shook his head. He didn't want to think about it and he didn't have to. They were all ok. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Marvin began fiddling with the radio until he found a local station reporting on the tornado. It was another several minutes before they announced the all clear to which they all gave a sigh of relief.

 

But then they discovered a problem. The door wouldn't budge. Even with Jack and Anti throwing their weight into it they couldn't crack the door open more than a tiny bit. Marvin and Anti had exchanged looks and each grabbed Jack and JJ and teleported them to the surface. Their jaws dropped when they saw why the door wouldn't open.

 

The house was leveled. Tons of debris lay on the ground and over the entrance to the basement. Glancing around they could see that everyone around them had suffered the same fate.

 

" **Ho͘ly ̶sh̡i͜t̡."**  Anti said what they were all thinking,  **"W͟ha̴t d͡o we̴ ̧do ͠n͞o͠w̵?̛"**

 

Jack swallowed hard, "I...I don't know. Marvin?"

 

The magician didn't respond at first. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. What...what did people do after something like this? Cry? Curse the gods? Hug their family?

 

Wait yes family. They needed to find their other family members. "We should go to Henrik's hospital. We know Henrik's there and chances are Jackie will be nearby."

 

_'If the place is still standing.'_ Marvin couldn't help but think. They just had to hope it was

 

"Did Chase ever respond?" Marvin asked, distracting himself from his worries about Henrik and Jackie.

 

Jack pulled out his phone, chewing his bottom lip and shook his head, "No but looks like the cell tower's down. I have zero service and I normally have full bars here."

 

'Great.' Marvin sighed and looked at Anti, "Think you can help me get us all to the hospital? It's less draining on my magic to teleport than open a portal."

 

Anti nodded and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder again,  **"̷R͠e̢a͠dy͠ wh͠e͢n y͜ou͡ a̛re͠,͞ ͡M̶a͡rv."͡**

 

Marvin turned to JJ and when Jamie gave him a nod of consent, he put his hand on JJ's shoulder and teleported them to the little park next to the hospital. Anti and Jack appeared next to them a second later and they all let out a collective breath of relief when they saw this part of town wasn't as bad. The trees had several broken branches and some houses and buildings had bee leveled but not all of them like their neighborhood had been. And it looked like the hospital was still in good shape.

 

It was obvious at a glance that the tornado had devastated a lot of people. The parking lot was already filling with folks coming in, all looking injured in some way. One lady was being carried in by a man, a long jagged piece of glass sticking out of her lower leg. An ambulance was already there wheeling in someone on a gurney. Another lady was carrying in a sobbing child who had blood on their forehead, the lady trying her best to soothe them. Marvin's heart broke as he took in everything.

 

"Guys!"

 

Marvin's and the others heads shot around when they heard the familiar voice, a man in a red outfit hurrying towards them from the hospital entrance.

 

"Jackie!"

 

The group ran towards Jackie, meeting him halfway and enveloping him in a group hug.

 

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." Jackie exclaimed when he stepped back from them, looking them over. No doubt looking for injuries.

 

Jack nodded, "Yea we're all ok. But Jackie...the house...it's been completely flattened."

 

Jackie's face fell, "Oh." He shook his head and gave them a small smile, "There's different buildings being set up as temp shelters. We can stay there for now. I can secure us spots at one."

 

"Oh good. Thank you Jackie." Marvin breathed a sigh, happy they had a place to stay for now, "Did you see Henrik in there?" Marvin motioned towards the hospital.

 

Jackie nodded, "Thankfully I was able to catch him real quick. Probably the last we'll see of him for a few days..." The hero trailed off and glanced around him.

 

Marvin knew he was right. Especially as he looked around again and saw how many more people had arrived. The number of injured people tonight may be more than this hospital could handle. The magician wouldn't be surprised if they started hearing medical helicopters flying overhead soon. A woman sobbed in the distance, her arms cradling a bundle of blankets that she rocked as she cried. Marvin glanced away only to see a man sitting on the ground, shoulders shaking as he held a limp dog close to him. Everywhere Marvin looked there was more pain and sorrow. All from one storm....

 

"...rvin. Marvin!"

 

"Huh what?" Marvin snapped his attention back to his family. Jackie and the others looked at him in concern.

 

"Do you know which grocery store Chase usually goes to? Jackie's going to check it since we haven't heard from him yet." Jack explained.

 

"Oh uhh the one on Antioch and 95th I think."

 

Marvin felt a stab of alarm as Jackie's skin seemed to pale, "What?"

 

Jackie clenched and unclenched his fists as he glanced around himself, "I...I haven't been to that part of town yet. But...I heard it was where the tornado touched down first, before the sirens went off."

 

A sharp intake of breath was heard but Marvin felt so disconnected with himself it may have been him who gasped, "They had no warning?"

 

Fear and dread wormed through Marvin at Jackie's nod. Jackie was quick to say, "I'm sure Chase is fine! That grocery store has almost no glass windows after all and it's walls can withstand way more than our house could. Probably the safest place in town to be!"

 

Marvin's mouth felt dry as he whispered, "Yea. Yea you're right. He's fine. Of course he's fine."

 

They just needed to find him and Marvin's heart could stop trying to escape his rib cage...

 

**_6 Months Later_ **

 

Jackie meandered down the sidewalk, for once wearing civilian clothes instead of his hero's outfit. His eyes occasionally flitted from one thing to another before going back to the sidewalk. Fall was in the air. He used to love fall. The changing leaves, the smell of apples and pumpkins in the air, the hot summer wind slowly shifting to the cooler breeze of autumn.

 

The wind was still shifting. And the smell was there. But most of the leaves hadn't grown back yet after the tornado stripped them away. The town wasn't as decorated as usual. The rebuilding of the town had taken most of the finances that would normally be used for seasonal decor. It would most likely be years before the town started to feel normal again.

 

Jackie looked up again when his feet hit grass. He wasn't really sure where he had been going when he first went for his walk he just knew he needed to get out of the house. Their newly built house that so many people had generously gotten together to help them rebuild in return for all the help the Septics had given to the town after the tornado. It looked almost exactly like their old one. But it was missing something. No Jackie wasn't surprised his feet led him to the little park by the hospital. The community had done a good job of restoring it after the damage, new flowers had been planted and the new wall in the center was beautifully decorated. The wall with the many names and faces on it.

 

The hero was only interested in one name and face today and it didn't take him long to find it. Chase Brody's smiling face stared back at him,the word **MISSING** below Chase's photo taunting Jackie, reminding him of their failure. Of his failure.

 

They had tried. Oh how hard they had tried to find their missing brother. The grocery store Chase was supposed to be at had been half leveled, many of the dead people on the wall having been at that store when the tornado hit. But the Septics didn't even know if Chase had been there. He had dropped his kids off shortly before the storm hit, that much they knew for certain. It took several before someone had reported finding Chase's car out in a nearby field, along with several other large items like a shed, another car, and a dunebuggy of all things. The other car had been picked up from a driveway a few miles down the road so there was no way to tell where Chase's car had been. Or where Chase had been.

 

Footsteps from behind startled Jackie out of his thoughts. An older gentleman had come up beside him, eyes searching over the wall before putting his hand on a paper with a sigh. The man hesitated before tearing the paper off, a young woman's face smiling up at him, **MISSING** under her name as well.

 

"Did you find her?" Jackie's voice was rough, but he couldn't stop the question from bubbling forth.

 

The man looked at him, shoulders sagging, "No."

 

"Oh."

 

The man looked down at the woman's picture, "I...don't think they will, truth be told. It's terrible to say. She's my daughter. And I wish with everything in me that she'll come back home. But...I can't....I just can't..." The man cleared his throat, "I have to let her go. I have to accept that after....after 6 months of just...nothing....that she's gone to the emerald city....over the rainbow."

 

Jackie could feel a lump forming in his throat, his eyes burning even as the gentleman walked away.

 

"Is that where you've gone, Chase? Did you find the emerald city? Follow that stupid yellow brick road?" Jackie whispered.

 

Vaguely he was aware of his knees hitting the ground, shoulders trembling as he rested his forehead against the cool stone of the wall, one hand clutching at the ground while the other rested on Chase's picture.

 

"Please, Chase. Come home. Find that wizard or the fairy or however the fuck that story went and just come home!"

 

Salty, heartbroken tears dripped one by one down his cheeks, the sorrow in his heart overwhelming Jackie as he knelt before that wall of missing names and faces.

 

Only the cool fall breeze answered the hero's plea as Jackie wept for his missing brother.


End file.
